Diseases
The Blue Plague - A virus originating on the planet Dara which left large patches of blue pigment irregularly distributed over the body on survivors and their immediate ancestors. Planet by Murray Leinster Chameleon Fever - A disease that one can catch in Madagascar that causes one to grow layers of skin of different colors, which allows a person to blend into his surroundings. Human Chameleon by Newton Newkirk The Cooties - A gross disease that causes discomfort. The Green Plague Patrol: 3 The Green Plague The Plutonian Plague - A disease which is fatal in a matter of days, but can be cured with ranadium weed. Comics #17 The Purple Death - A virus created by Professor Schmidt. It is a variaiton of an Asiatic plague that causes death within 30 minutes of exposure. The last vial containing the disease is burried with Schmidt. Purple Death by William L. Alden The Red Death - A disease that causes victims to bleed from their pores before eventually dying. Allan Poe The Scarlet Plague - A disease capable of ravaging the world's population. London The Silver Death - A deadly alien airborn disease that leaves a metallic sheen on the skin of its victims. Isle of the Torturers by Clark Ashton Smith Space Fever Corbett, Space Cadet: Trial in Space Thurston's Disease - A deadly and fast spreading mutant virus, created by Dr. Alan Thurston, an immunologist at Midwestern University Medical School, when he tried to create an antigen by mutating a strain of Staphylococcus with gamma radiation, with an unknown virus in the same sample. The disease is characterized by a bronchial cough, and it kills an adult human within a week, though some can last up to a month with proper medical care. The disease spread quickly, and killed off a good percentage of the world's population, before a cure was found by Dr. Walter Kramer, who worked in conjunction with doctors from around the world. "The virus attacks the bronchioles first, destroys them, and passes into the deeper tissues of the lungs. As with most virus diseases there is a transitory leukopeniaa drop in the total number of white blood cells and a rise in temperature of about two or three degrees. As the virus attacks the alveolar structures, the temperature rises and the white blood cell count becomes elevated. The lungs become inflamed and painful. There is a considerable quantity of lymphoid exudate and pleural effusion. Secondary invaders and pus-forming bacteria follow the viral destruction of the lung tissue and form abscesses. Breathing becomes progressively more difficult as more lung tissue is destroyed. Hepatization and necrosis inactivate more lung tissue as the bacteria get in their dirty work, and finally the patient suffocates." If that doesn't kill the patient, the virus will. "It produces atelectasis followed by progressive necrosis of lung tissue with gradual liquefaction of the parenchyma." by Jesse Franklin Bone The White Disease - A mysterious and incurable form of leprosy, that kills people older than 30. Capek